Life goes on
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Life goes on for Raf, Liv, Noah, Mila, and Aaron
1. Chapter 1

**Set 4 years Later**

Eight year old Mila was playing in her room, when she looked up at the picture of her papi and her mother. She had been wondering what happened to her, she knew her mami wasn't her real mom, she loved her, she just wanted to know more about her real mom. Thirteen year old Noah came in saying,

"Sis, come on Lucy has got us a snack."

Noah turned back toward the door.

"Noah?"

Noah turned around.

"Yes, hermana?"

"What happened to mami?"

Noah looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean? Mom and papi are at work."

"Her." Mila pointed at the picture.

Noah looked, he knew who it was but thought Raf should tell her.

"Uh… I don't know."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I was just five and mami and I visited you and papi in the hospital, you were sick in a box crib thing, you and Papi were around a lot. That's all I remember."

"What about the chain and rings around papi's neck?"

"I don't know, Mila." Noah lied, knowing exactly who's rings they were.

Mila nodded, looking upset and just sitting there looking down at her toys.

"You don't want a snack?"

"No." Mila sounded upset.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember much." Noah kissed her head.

Noah went back to the kitchen eating his snack, Lucy had set out. After he had eaten, he finished his homework. Soon after Raf and Liv came home.

"Hey mijo." Raf kissed his head.

Raf could tell something was wrong by the way he was acting. Noah didn't say hi back. He looked unhappy. He hugged Raf and wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, Mila asked me some questions, I didn't want to answer them and she's upset now. It's not my place to tell her."

"Tell her what, Noah?" Liv asked.

Noah looked down then back at Raf, reaching around his neck, grabbing the chain, pulling it out from beneath his shirt. The two gold bands along with the engagement ring he had given Gabby.

"Mila asked about the woman in the picture in her room, if she is her real mami and these rings. I know the story, I remember most of what happened, I just thought you would rather tell her than me." Noah said.

"Thank you, Noah for telling me." Raf hugged him.

"She also knows that the woman in the picture, is her real mami. I didn't tell."

Raf looked over at Liv, who was fighting back tears.

"Mi amor, come here."

Liv walked over and hugged Raf and Noah. After they broke the hug Noah thought he should leave his parents alone to decide what to do next. He'd also noticed that Aaron, sitting in the booster seat Lucy kept him in at the table. So Noah helped him down and went into the living room to watch TV.

"You want me to go with you?" Liv asked, running her fingers through his hair.

Raf leaned into her hand.

"No I need to do this alone, one on one."

"You sure?"

Raf nodded, getting up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Love you."

"Love you, too Raf."

Raf walked back to Mila's room, the door was open.

"Mija?"

"Yeah, Papi?"

"Noah said you asked him some questions."

Mila looked down at the toy animals in her hands. Raf took a deep breath, his eye catching the picture and smiling slightly. Raf picked it up along with Mila, going over to sit on Mila's bed.

"Mila, you see these three rings?" Raf asked, running his fingers along the chain and rings.

Mila nodded.

"This is your mami's wedding band and engagement ring, and this is my wedding band."

Mila stared at the three rings.

"What happened to mami?"

Raf looked away, almost 9 years later and it still hurt just as worse as the day Mila was born.

"She had you, then got an infection, and she passed away." Raf whispered.

Mila ran her hand around the rings. As they hung against his chest along with his cross.

"What happened after mami died? Why was I in hospital? How did you meet mami."

"What did Noah tell you?"

"All he said was that mami and him visited you and me in hospital. He said he didn't know about the rings."

"At first the doctors were worried about your lungs so they kept you in hospital for a few days. We had our own place, Liv and Noah came by a lot to help with you. Lucy looked after both of you when I decided to go back to work. Then eventually I started falling for Liv, we got married and had Aaron."

Mila nodded and looked up at him.

"What did she look like? The picture looks old, you look younger, was it before I was born?"

"It is, it's right after we got married. She had hazel eyes like you, you look just like her."

"What was her name?"

"Gabriela, I gave you her name as your middle name after her. We had already decided on Mila."

Mila cuddled up to him.

"Have any more questions?" Raf asked, putting his chin on the top of her head.

"No. I'm hungry."

"You sure?"

Mila nodded.

"Okay."

Mila ran into the kitchen, leaving Raf there for a moment. After getting up and putting the picture back he walked back to the kitchen. Later that night after Mila and Noah were in bed, and Aaron was laying beside Raf, facing him. His little hand clutched around the rings as Liv came to bed.

"How was your talk with Mila?"

"Okay." Raf whispered, looking at her, tears in his eyes.

Liv hugged him closer.

"Want to talk about it?"

Raf shook his head. She came closer wrapping her arms around him and Aaron.

"Do you want me to put him down for the night?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Raf, please talk to me. I know you still care about Gabriella, I won't be offended if you want to talk about her. If you had forgotten her, you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with."

"I love you Liv. I really do, but part of me will always love Gabriella. It still hurts so much to think back to when I lost her...I knew that at some stage Mila would ask questions. I just didn't realize how much it would hurt. Every one of Mila's birthdays have been so hard. It's supposed to be a happy day...and it is but the memories it brings back aren't. I have to appear happy for Mila, it's not her fault her mother died. I just..." Raf sobbed quietly.

"How about, since they are all off school next week, we go somewhere that was special to Gabby or both you and Gabby?"

Raf thought about that,

"She'd never been to a warm beach until our honeymoon, she wanted to go to Florida, but something happened in her family and we stayed close.  
Liv smiled.

"I'll plan it all out."

"What would I do without you?" Raf whispered, kissing her.

"I don't think either of us would want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Liv walked into the door, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Four year old Aaron and Noah were on the floor playing with shapes, Aaron had been a little behind on development, but between Noah's and Raf's help, he had caught up quickly.

"Hey boys."

"Hey mami!" They both said.

"Where's Mila and papi?"

"I don't know where Mila is, papi is in his study, she might be in there with him. She been at his side since he came home." Noah said.

Liv headed that way, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"I'm home." Liv said as she opened the door, smiling at him.

Raf was sitting there on the couch, holding Mila who was asleep, with his laptop beside him.

"Hey mi amor, I found a couple of places." Raf looked excited.

"I did too, want to tell the kids and get their input?"

"Raf, what did you come up with?" Liv asked, intrigued.

"I remembered that when we booked the honeymoon there was some family accommodation, which they still have and it's available. I also found a large house right on the beach."

"What about you?"

"You'll have to wait until the kids find out. We need to get dinner started."

Raf nodded.

"After dinner."

After dinner the whole family settled themselves on Liv and Raf's bed. They told the kids that they were all going away for a week to Florida, which caused a lot of cheering and jumping around. Once everyone was calmed down again they all went through the options and even though Disney World was hinted at by Noah everyone agreed on a lovely house on the beach. By the time it was all decided Aaron and Mila were asleep. Raf didn't want to disturb them,

"Noah, you want to stay too?"

"Yes papi."

The next morning they made reservations, it was a week before they would leave. Everyone packed, well Liv and Raf packed and then had to make sure nothing was added by the kids. With everything they had to do, before they knew it it was time to go. They had decided to fly down to where Lucia now lived, after she decided to move back to Florida, then rent a car for the rest of the trip. When they pulled up to the house Mila asked,

"Where are we?"

"Abuela's house." Raf said.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" Noah asked.

"We are, but we decided to visit abuela then drive down to the beach tonight." Liv said.

"Okay." Noah whispered, still unconvinced. Since everything happened with Sheila, Noah had been afraid to go places, even with his parents and siblings.

They all got out of the car and Raf picked him up.

"Mijo, it's okay. Listen, I'll never leave you somewhere you don't want to be. Or with someone you don't know. Ever."

After they spent some time with Lucia, they piled into the car and headed two hours away to their destination. Once Raf pulled up to their house for the next week, all three kids were in awe.

"That's our house! For a week?" Mila asked.

"Si mija." Raf said.

Liv handed Noah the key and he and Mila ran up the stairs, while Liv carried Aaron and Raf got the bags.

"This one's mine." Noah said picking a room.

"This one is mine." Mila said.

"Mija, that one's mine and mami's." Raf said.

Mila pouted, but picked another. After everyone was settled and everything was put away and they'd changed, the family of five walked out onto the beach.

"Pretty." Mila said, in awe of it.

The kids played in the sand, making sand castles, while Raf and Liv laid in the sun. Raf grabbed the sunscreen after putting some on himself, he started on Liv. As he rubbed it in, he rubbed the knots out of her shoulders and back.

Liv moaned.

"That's feels heavenly. Thank you." Liv whispered.

"Your welcome, mami." Raf whispered, since the kids weren't paying any attention.

Liv felt all the tension leave her body, after Raf rubbed all the knots out. She stretched popping her back and neck.

"Feel better mi amor?"

"Yes, much. Between work and the car trip my back was killing me. Thank you."

"De nada." Raf whispered.

After a moment of silence, Liv looked at him, he was laid back on his back with his eyes closed.

"You want to go play with the kids?"

"You go on. I need a minute, please."

"Rafa, I…." the sentence was cut off, as Raf looked at her. His eyes saying he was okay, he just needed a moment to collect himself.

"Okay, come on over when your ready. Love you." Liv lean in, and kissed him.

"Love you too, Liv."

All of a sudden he'd been hit with a wave of jumbled emotions. He lay there trying to work his way through them all. Mainly he felt sadness that he had never made it here with Gabriella, she would have loved it. There was happiness that Mila was here, so part of Gabriella had made it here. Then there was guilt for thinking about Gabriella and getting upset that she wasn't here. He had Olivia, Noah and Aaron now, who he loved and he was happy. Things he never thought he would ever feel again after losing Gabriella. After a while staring at the sky, watching clouds go by, he sat up and shook himself. He told himself 'Time to live the life I have, not think about what I've lost.' He got up, slowly as he realized Liv wasn't the only one with a back that was sore. He looked around and saw his family at the shoreline daring each other to go in. He got an evil idea and ran over to them, picked Liv up and carried her onto the water as the kids laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rafa!" Liv screamed as Raf carried her into the ocean, which was a little cold.

Raf laughed, holding her close. He looked her in the eyes,

"Love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too."

He kissed her, then after he broke the kiss for air, he just looked at her.

"What?" Liv blushed.

"Nothing, can't a man just admire his beautiful wife?"

Liv smirked at him, as the kids laughed and splashed them. They looked at them, then at each other.

"Together?" Liv whispered.

"Always."

They both went after the kids, Liv Noah and Aaron, Raf Mila. The boys managed to get away while Raf caught Mila.

"Papi, let me down!"

"Sorry mija, you're mine."

"I know, but your hurting my arm."

Raf let go immediately.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" He asked, looking at it.

"No, it's okay." She hugged him, and then climbed onto his back.

Raf stood still, holding Noah's hand, while he looked over at Liv who was holding Aaron in her arms.

"It's late, how about we go back to the house and order in tonight." Raf said.

All the kids happily agreed, so Raf took Liv's hand and led them all back to the house. After the kids had eaten their fill, been bathed, dried and put to bed they were all out like a light. Between the long car ride and the fun at the beach they were completely tired out. Even Liv and Raf were fast asleep not long after the kids. Sometime later Raf woke up to find Noah asleep beside Liv, Mila next to him and Aaron as usual on his chest. He gently rubbed Aaron's back as he fell back asleep.

**The next Morning**

Raf woke with a start, seeing Liv and Noah had gone, Aaron and Mila were still where they were when he fell asleep. He slowly got up managing to get Aaron beside Mila without disturbing him.

"Papi?"

"Shh, go back to sleep, I'll be back in a few."

Mila nodded, quickly going back to sleep. Raf walked to the small living room when he heard crying, then a tearful hitch, Raf turned the corner, Liv holding Noah.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Raf whispered, as he came over.

Noah tucked into Liv deeper, not looking at him. Raf frowned looking at Liv,

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. Mean kids." Noah whispered, hiccuping.

"Some kids keep on telling him that you don't love him like you do Mila and Aaron because they're yours." Liv said, kissing Noah's head.

Raf looked horrified, immediately sitting in front of them,

"Mijo come here."

Liv let go of Noah, as he crawled to Raf, Raf immediately wrapping him in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us, they were picking on you?" Raf asked, and planted a kiss on his head.

Noah shrugged.

"Mijo, I love you so, so much, you made me a parent before I had Mila, I learned how to take care and interact with babies from you."

Noah smiled.

"Except the one time you held me like I was a bomb?"

"Okay, but that was the first time I'd held a baby in a while. Plus if it wasn't for you and Mila, and later Aaron, I wouldn't be who I am now. Family is not just about blood ties, sometimes you choose your family. I chose you, Noah, so never think that I don't love you just as much as Mila and Aaron, because I do.So just ignore those kids, okay. They don't even know me, so how would they know how I feel about anything. Never mind how I feel about you."

Noah hugged him.

"Love you, papi."

"Love you too, mijo." Raf kissed his head.

Raf looked at Liv, who was smiling with tears in her eyes. Raf opened his arms for her, both squeezing Noah in their hug.


	4. Chapter 4

They heard Mila and Aaron coming down the hallway.

"I bet they are hungry." Liv whispered.

About that time, Aaron came around the corner,

"I'm hungry." Aaron said.

Raf chuckled.

"When is he not hungry?" Liv whispered.

"Well, he is my son." Raf shook his head.

Liv got up ordering food, while Aaron and Mila sat in the floor watching TV, Noah on Raf's chest. Noah was acting normal, when they went down to the beach Raf stayed with him giving him some special one on one time. Liv made sure to keep Aaron and Mila occupied, so they could have some bonding time. Around noon, Raf and Noah came back to where Liv, Aaron, and Mila were building a sandcastle. Noah joined his siblings while Raf whisked Liv away to sit on their towels which were next to a chair they could lean on.  
Liv rested her head against his shoulder, watching the kids.

"We made those." She whispered.

"Two of them made us 'us' and then we made the third." Raf whispered.

"Am I selfish for wanting another?"

"Not if it makes me selfish too." Raf whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Really?" Liv looked at him.

Raf looked at her with all the love in the world.

"Yes, I would love to make another with you or adopt again, if you want." He whispered, kissing her softly.

Liv gently nipped his bottom lip.

"Papi! Mami! Come play too!" Aaron yelled.

Raf looked up at Aaron then back to Liv.

"How about we table this for now and continue this conversation and kissing later tonight, after the kids are in bed?"

"Sounds good to me." Liv whispered, giving him one more kiss.

They both got up, going to play with the kids. That night when all three kids were in bed, Liv sat in front of Raf.

"Do you want to pick up where we left off before the kids interrupted us?" Liv asked.

"Yes."

"If we do this, I think we should look in adopting again or using a surrogate. We got lucky with Aaron, but I don't think I can do it again."

Raf nodded.

"The doctor said there was a good chance, it wouldn't happen again and even if it did, it would end in miscarriage." Raf said.

"What do you want to do?" Liv asked.

"I think adoption, I want to see first hand. What you went through with Noah minus the court shooting, and the pimp father thing."

"Me too, Rafa." Liv whispered.

"You want to call Trevor when we get back?" Raf asked.

Liv nodded.

The next week after the kids were in school, Liv and Raf were in his office with Trevor.

"There are a lot of kids waiting to be placed, you guys will have to do like Liv did with Noah. Foster for a year then the child will be up for you two to adopt him or her." Trevor said.

"Great, thank you so much for doing this Trevor." Liv said.

"What age, gender do you want or does that matter."

"Gender doesn't matter, I would like around Noah's age when I first got him, but it doesn't really matter." Liv said.

Trevor took note of it and left. Cases came and went for two weeks with no calls or texts from Trevor. Trevor called later that evening after Liv got home saying there was a 3 year old girl, in desperate need of a foster family. She had been badly neglected and been found wandering on her own in a residential area. There was no indication of where she had come from and she hadn't been reported missing. Later that night Raf had a dream of Gabby, he told her about Mila, how he missed her every single day, and that he and Liv were planning on adopting a baby.

**The next Morning**

Raf and Liv made their way down to the hospital where the three year old was being treated, Trevor met them in the lobby.

"Rafael, Liv." Trevor shook both their hands.

They started walking down to the girl's room.

"Has anyone found out anything about her?"

"Brooklyn SVU is looking into it, they are charging their parents with child porn, statutory rape, possibly trafficking and more."

"Porn, trafficking?" Raf whispered.

"There is something else, I just found out after I called." Trevor said.

"What?" Liv asked.

"Nattie, that's her name, was one of 12 they found in the house 6 children 6 men. There were 6 children under the age of 12, five boys and Nattie, at 3 years old the youngest. The others in the house were middle aged men. The men were raping the boys and the girls."

"Where were the parents of the kids?"

"Most of the kids were kidnapped. Except for Nattie and her brother the oldest James aged 12. Their dad set up these parties, with the kids including Nattie and James. "

"You're telling me that those kids father are responsible for the way these kids ended up here? Where was their mother." Raf asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Mother is decreased, died after Nattie was born. Nattie took the worst of it, according to the doctors." Trevor sighed.

Raf and Liv looked at each other.

"I didn't know Nattie and James were siblings, are you two wanting to foster two?" Trevor asked.

Liv looked into the room, she smiled as James looked at his sister, he looked at her through the glass, and immediately looked away. Raf stepped behind her, looking also.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"That it will be 5 kids, but I don't want to separate them, they don't want to be, look at him. What about you?"

"I want to help them, but I think we need to talk to Noah and Mila. Aaron is too young to understand anyway, but would offer Nattie someone to play with when Mila is at school."

"Let's go home and talk to Noah and Mila, if they are okay with it, we will come back tomorrow, and talk to Nattie and James." Liv smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me."

They went back to where Trevor was.

"Do you know how long they are going to be here?" Liv asked.

"Three or four days."

"We want to talk to Noah and Mila before we do this, make sure they are okay with it." Raf said.

"Contact me when you decide." Trevor said.

"Thank you." Liv said.

"No problem."

**That night**

They sat Mila, Noah and Lucy down.

"We want to ask you three something." Raf asked.

"What do you think about us fostering, maybe adopting two more kids?" Liv asked.

"Are you guys going to?" Lucy asked.

"We wanted to talk to the three of you, get your opinion on it." Raf said.

"I want another sister and brother!" Noah smiled.

"Me to." Mila said.

"I'm okay with babysitting 5 kids."

"We need to tell you some stuff, it's important to respect their space, not touch them unless you ask first." Liv said.

"What is their names?" Mila asked.

"Were they hurt?" Noah asked.

"Nattie is 3, James is 12. Yes they were hurt, that is why it's important to respect their space and don't pressure them. Let them go at their own pace and gradually become part of the family."

"Noah, what are you thinking sweet boy?" Liv asked.

"We need a bigger house." He giggled.

"Mila?" Raf asked.

She and Noah looked at each other.

"Let's help those kids." She and Noah said at the same time.

**The next day**

They walked into the hospital.

"Should we meet them, face to face?" Raf asked.

"I've got the paperwork, go and talk with them, and I'll go print it off and if you decide to go through with it we can get everything sign."

Raf and Liv walked over to the door, knocked and opened it. James, who was sitting on a chair said,

"Who are you?"

"Hey, I'm Olivia, this is Rafa." Liv whispered.

Raf noticed Nattie looking at Liv, James at him.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"We wanted to talk to you both."

"What about?" James asked.

"We were wanting to adopt and we were heard about the two of you. That you needed somewhere safe to live and we thought we'd ask if you wanted to come and live with us." Liv said quietly.

Raf quickly said,

"Only if you want to... It would only be temporary at first, so if you weren't happy you wouldn't have to stay. But we hope you'll like it, we want to help you if you'll let us. We also have three other children so you would have someone to play with."

"Are they big children? Nattie asked shyly.

Liv chuckled,

"We have a four year old boy called Aaron, eight old girl called Mila and a thirteen year old boy called Noah. We told them about you needing a new home and they are excited to meet you."

"I be the youngest!" Nattie said happily.

James had turned his gaze to Liv as she talked.

"Is that a police badge?" he asked

"Yes it is. I'm a Lieutenant in charge of the unit that looks into cases like yours." Liv said.

"You mean you put people like Mom and Dad in jail?"

"Yes. We help anyone who has been hurt like you get justice and make whoever hurt them go to prison."

James looked at Nattie and didn't say anything for a while.

"You want to help us and you won't hurt us?" James asked quietly.

Raf said, "No, we would never hurt you. We want you to be part of our family and unlike yours most parents don't hurt their children, they just love them and look after them...My dad was like your dad he used to hit me and say nasty things to me, he put me in hospital a few times. So I know what it's like to be hurt by a parent, and I would never do that to a child. We both just want you to have a normal happy childhood from now on."

James looked at Raf and seemed to see how genuine he was. Liv was startled at first by Raf's open admission about his father. But realized he was trying to let James know that he understood. It amazed her at times how good a person he was, when thanks to his father he could have gone down a much darker road. James got up and took Nattie into the corner. They quietly talked for a while, then came back to their seats, Nattie grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, you seem to be nice so if you want us to be part of your family we'll try. You may not like us when you get to know us and we may not like you, so we will have to see how it goes." James said.

Raf and Liv exchanged delighted looks.

"Well then, we will get the paperwork started. It may take a couple of days though, so don't worry." Raf said.

They hadn't noticed the atmosphere in the room had shifted and everyone was smiling.

"How is this going to work?" James asked.

"Once Nattie gets to feeling better, the two of you will come home with us, and we take it one day at a time." Liv said.

They both nodded.

The next week went by, they were waiting for the doctor to come in when there was a knock on the door.

"Olivia and Rafael Barba?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Nattie and James's doctor, Dr. Rhodes and I would like to speak to you outside."

Both of them nodded. Outside the room, Dr. Rhodes took them to her office. After meeting Dr. Kelley there,

"What would you like to tell us?" Liv asked.

"We know you both work in sex crimes, but we would like to go over some info on both James and Nattie." Dr. Kelley said.

"Of course." Liv said.

"They are both showing signs of sexual abuse, both have tested positive for STI's and they are both on meds for them. James is extremely underweight and he won't eat a whole lot. We will like to set up appointments starting with every week until the STI are gone and both are a healthy weight."

"What's healthy?" Raf asked, he knew this but still wanted to ask.

"Around 75 for James, around 33 for Nattie."

"What are they currently?" Liv asked.

"Nattie is 20, James is 50 pounds they are both extremely underweight. Nattie needs to be around 30-40 James at least 70-75. They need lots of fruit and vegetables, also sunlight as they are both low on vitamin D, Milk or low fat yogurts. You have three other children right?" Dr Kelley asked.

"Yes, 13, 8, and 4." Raf said.

"Get them to help, go outside to the park, take them to the beach. Stuff like that will help." Dr. Rhodes said.

"Thank you." Liv said.

"You're welcome, they both should be ready to go on Friday, if nothing major happens." Dr. Kelley said.

That Friday, Nattie and James went to their new home. Mila and Nattie shared their love of dolls and driving their brothers crazy. Raf was emotional when James and Nattie asked if all of them had separate bedrooms. That night for dinner they had milk to drink with chicken tenders, mash potatoes and veggies followed by fruit. Nattie and James had to be helped with using cutlery by Noah and Mila. Both Nattie and James got ready for bed with the help of Noah and Mila. After settling in their temporary room, Raf, Liv, and Aaron came in.

"Niños What book have we chosen?" Raf asked.

"This one Papi!" Mila yelled excitedly.

They all settled on the bed, Mila leaning against Raf. Liv saw the longing in James and Nattie's eyes. Raf must have too because he lifted his other arm and James cautiously cuddled to his side and Nattie did the same to Raf's other side as Raf began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day**

Rafael and Olivia arrived at the school that Noah and Mila went to and walked up to the Principals office.

"How can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Can we talk to Mr. Reynolds?"

"In a few minutes, he's in a meeting at the moment."

A few minutes later Mr. Reynolds walked out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barba, how can I help you? Is there something wrong with Noah?"

"No Noah's great, but we are in the process of adopting two kids, one is 12 the other is 3." Raf said.

"Yes, but the last grade he completed fully was 1st and some of 2nd." Liv added.

"Okay, what's his name." Mr. Reynolds thought for a minute.

"James."

"How about you bring James in, with Noah. We can give him some one on one, but also class time with Noah, if he would be comfortable with that?"

"That might be a problem. Both he and his sister were victims of child pornography and sex trafficking." Raf said.

"Would a male or female teacher be better?"

"Female he was abused by men, his sister Nattie who's only three was also abused by men." Liv said.

"Has he bonded with Noah, Mila, and Aaron?"

"Noah and James have, Mila and Nattie have, Aaron is a work in process for the both of them." Raf said.

"Alright, we can get everything in place by the time school starts. We can put James in Noah's grade for PE, is there any other concerns you're worried about?"

"I think we covered it." Liv said, looking at Raf.

"None from me."

"Alright, you just need James' school supplies, backpack, paper, pencils, etc. I've got the rest."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, we could also try pulling Noah out with him, if Noah doesn't mind, and that could help."

"How?"

"Since James is basically starting at a 1st grade level, since it was the last grade he completed. Noah's dysgraphia will show James that even Noah at 13 years old has trouble with writing, spelling etc. Is James catching onto Spanish?"

"Yes a little, Noah is helping him a lot, they do a lesson every night." Raf smiled at the thought.

"That's good, as you know speaking a foreign language helps the younger they are." Mr. Reynolds said.

Both Raf and Liv smiled.

"Is that all your concerns?"

"Yes, thank you so much for your time." Liv said, shaking his hand, Raf did too.

"You're welcome. I will get Noah's EC teacher involved with James. We will also get her, myself, you two, Noah and James in a meeting to discuss all this the week before school starts. Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Liv said.

After they left, they went straight home, to tell Noah and James the plan.

"Is that okay with the both of you?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, papi." Noah smiled and looked at James.

"How about you, James."

"I guess, as long as I don't get hurt."

"You won't. School is fun, mostly." Noah said.

Raf chuckled.

"Okay go get Nattie, Mila, and Aaron and go pick a book, and I'll be in James and Nattie's room to read in a few minutes."

Noah and James ran off, Liv and Raf got up. A few minutes later, Nattie was in her bed James in his, Noah tucked into Rafa's side with Mila on the other side, Aaron in Liv's lap, all listening. As the next week passed by Liv had taken Noah, James, and Mila shopping for school. Noah helping James pick out everything he needed from a backpack to what color notebook based on what subject. Liv had to rein Noah in when he began picking out clothes for James. Two days before, Rafa got Noah and James back to school to help get James situated.

"How are you Noah?" Mr. Reynolds asked as they all sat down.

"Good, excited, can't wait to see all my friends and meet my teacher."

"How about you James?"

"Nervous and scared."

"We will try to help you in any way possible, I was hoping Noah, you would come into James's room when you get some assignments to do in class and do them. I've already arranged this with both your teachers, if that is okay with your dad."

"As long as Noah is not missing instruction." Raf said.

"Noah will not, Mr. Barba. Is that okay, James?"

"Yes." James smiled.

"Okay James, this is Mr Killian he is Noah's teacher. We realize that you will be uncomfortable with men you don't know. Because of that he will only interact with you when you are with Noah. We hope that this situation will allow you to deal with men on your terms until you become accustomed to being around them. The majority of whom do not want to hurt you. Is that okay?"

James looks at him timidly.

"It's nice to meet you James." Mr. Killian said.

James smiled, knowing that Noah and Raf wouldn't let her hurt him.

"Is there anything you want to know James? Any questions?" Raf asked quietly.

"No I think I'm good, I'm excited to start, just nervous about being in a class of 2nd graders."

"I understand, your teacher knows your situation, she said she would have been here today but had a family emergency and will be in the classroom first thing the first day of school. Just go on to class when you get here and you can meet her before the rest of your classmates." Mr. Reynolds said.

"Can Noah come?" James asked quietly.

"Yes, as long as he is in his classroom before the bell rings." Mr. Reynolds said.

James smiled at all four of them.

"Anymore questions, either of you?" Raf asked, looking between Noah and James.

"No." They both replied.

"I think we are done for today then, next time I see you will probably be in the hallway."

"Thank you for everything." Raf said.

"Thank you." James shook his hand.

**That night**

How did it go with James and Noah today?" Liv asked.

"Good, I think school will be a success once James gets used to it."

"I'm nervous but it will be good for him to have some sort of normal, once he gets used to it." Liv kissed him.

"He will, goodnight mi amor love you."

"Love you too, Rafa."

**The first day**

Raf dropped Noah, James, Mila, and Aaron off at school, while Liv waited for Lucy to babysit Nattie for the day. All five walked into the gym, James stood close to Raf, Raf rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down.

"Everything will be okay buddy, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Papi, I'm scared."

The day after the meeting James came to both of them asking them both if he and Nattie could call them papi and mami like Noah, Mila, and Aaron did. Raf and Liv were delighted to tell him that they could. Liv smiled at them both, James and Nattie had come a long way in a short amount of time. They had quickly bonded with Noah, Mila and Aaron. They each bonded along the gender divide and each enjoyed annoying the other two. They were more at ease with Raf and Liv and appeared to enjoy cuddling during story time.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Weekend**

Raf was getting ready to go, the squad, him, Liv, Lucia all the kids, including Fin's son, husband, and grandson were meeting at the park to have a cookout/picnic Aaron came running out to the kitchen.

"Where are the others?" Raf asked.

"In their room Nattie and James are nervous and scared." the 4 year old said.

"Stay here, I'll go look in on them."

Raf went back to their room, knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?"

Noah opened the door, Raf walked in seeing Liv and Mila on the bed both talking to James and Nattie.

"Come on Nattie, James nothing bad is going to happen." Mila whispered.

"Mila is right guys, nothing bad will happen you have four of the best cops looking out for you." Raf whispered coming closer, and squatting between James and Nattie.

James and Nattie looked at each other.

"Have I ever hurt you or put you around people who would?"

Both James and Nattie both shook their heads no.

"We both promise to keep you safe." Liv said.

"Uncle Fin, Sonny, Eddie, aunt Amanda, and abuela will also." Noah said, sitting beside James.

Liv smiled at Raf, while Noah spoke. Both James and Nattie looked at each other, and both nodded.

"Let's go." Nattie smiled.

Raf chuckled.

"Okay Noah, James go get the basket, and everyone else out to the car."

**30 minutes Later**

They pulled up to the park where Eddie used to look after Raf. Everyone got out James and Nattie staying with Raf, who was carrying Aaron as they walked over to the squad and Lucia."

As they got close Fin said, "Hi Noah."

"Hey, Uncle Fin." He replied.

Sonny smiled, bent over a little, then said. "Well, if that's Noah you two must be James and Nattie. It's an honor to meet you."

"He then pointed at Fin and said "As you heard he's Fin and I'm Sonny."

James nodded, Nattie stood close to James.

"Jessie is on the swings if you three want to join her." Sonny said.

"How about Billie?" Mila asked.

"I'm bringing her too." Sonny said, as he picked up his goddaughter.

James, Noah, Mila, Sonny and Billie made their way over to Jesse. Raf watched them playing,

"I'm glad they are in a much better home, if what Liv tells me is true." Lucia said.

Raf looked behind him and smiled.

"Yes they are."

The adults got the food set out, Raf went over with Aaron to join the rest of the kids and Sonny. When it was time to eat Liv called them over. James and Nattie was mostly staying with Raf and Aaron. That night all the kids were in bed by 9, Raf and Liv had laid down around 10 when the door opened and Nattie walked over crying. Raf scooped her up, shushing her.

"Papi, bad dream. I no go back, I no touch like that." she sobbed.  
"Hey Nattie, it was just a bad dream mija. Nobody is ever going to hurt you or James again. Not while you're with us, we love you both too much to let anything happen to you."

Nattie whispered,

"They didn't love us did they...But you do." She ended hopefully.

"That's right, You're family now and families love and protect each other."

Raf looked at Liv, who had tears in her eyes. He lifted his arm so she could come closer laying her head near Nattie's.

"Go to sleep mi amores." Raf whispered, rubbing one hand up and down Liv's back and the other on Nattie's.

"Love you, Rafa." Liv kissed his chest.

"Love you too, Liv." Raf kissed her head.

"Love you, Papi." Nattie whispered.

"Love you too, Nattie." Raf kissed her head also.


	7. Chapter 7

Raf woke the next morning, Nattie had his shirt in a death grip, looking over Aaron was on top of Liv with Liv smiling at him.

"Nattie wasn't the only one who had a bad dream."

Raf smiled.

"Te amo."

"Te amo, Rafa."

**An hour Later**

All five kids had eaten, and four were ready for school. Nattie was staying with Lucy, Liv was off to work. Raf dropped them off, Mila jumping out running to meet her friends Noah looked at James.

"Come on James." He smiled.

Raf looked back at them.

"Noah buddy go on, I'll make sure James get to class."

Noah nodded and jumped out.

"What's wrong mijo?"

James looked at the school.

"I don't want to go. Can you teach me what I need to know?"

"Like homeschool?"

"Si, I don't like it."

"How about you spend the day at your abuela's school, you can stay with her all day in her classroom."

James nodded, smiling. As Raf drove off, calling Liv explaining to Liv.

"Okay Rafa, but you have to come up with a homeschool plan."

"Mami and I will figure it out."

"Okay I've gotta go, love you Rafa. Tell James I love him too."

"Love you too, Liv." Raf hung up, calling his mother.

"Mami said love you." Raf said, looking at James in rearview mirror.

James smiled.

After James was dropped off with Lucia, Raf went to court and spent the first half of the day before going back to his office. Lucia had faxed the stuff for homeschooling James to his office, he asked Carmen to find all the books James would need. Later that afternoon he picked up Noah, Mila and Aaron from school, then got James from Lucia and headed home.

"How was your day with abuela?"

"Bien, she helped me to see where I'm at in school."

"Like what?" Raf asked.

"According to her I'm on a 3rd grade math skills, a 2nd grade writing skills, and 1st grade reading skills. She let me borrow some books for each subject and a weeks worth of stuff to do."

"It will probably be like this if we try homeschooling, is this okay?"

"Yes papi!"

That night after the kids were in bed. Raf told Liv about his conversation with James.

"I'm glad he likes it better, and that Lucia has got him set up and enjoying school." Liv said.

"Me to.. I'm sorry I kind of went behind your back with just taking him to mami's school."

"It's okay, as long as he is happy. I'm fine with it." Liv kissed him.

"Night mi amor."

About that time there was a noise outside their room, then crying. Raf jumped up pulling on pants and opened the door, both Nattie and Mila were on the floor, sniffing. Mila hugging Nattie,

"What happened?" Raf bent down.

"I was going to the bathroom to get a drink of water. I think Nattie was heading to your room, I don't really know. We didn't see each other, too busy going where we were going. We ran into each other...it was a bit of a shock as well as a bump." Mila said.

Raf picked up Nattie.

"Where were you going?"

"Your and Mami's room."

"How about I help Mila and mami take you to bed."

"Your bed?"

"Si." Raf kissed her head, handing her to Liv.

Raf helped Mila get a drink of water. Mila looked at Raf, he smiled at her, everytime Mila looked at him he saw his first wife. He picked her up, kissed her head, taking her back to bed.

"Love you mija."

"Love you papi."

Raf walked back to his room, laying down.

Nattie moved closer to him, cuddling up to his side.

"How is she?"

"Better now that her papi is cuddling with her and her mami." Liv smiled, cuddling up to his other side.

"And her mother?"

"The same. Love you, Rafa."

"Love you, mi amores."

"Love papi, mami." Nattie whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

,

Weeks passed by everyone falling into a routine. Nattie was finally able to sleep through the night with no nightmares**,** or sleeping in Liv's and Raf's bed. James loved Lucia's school and was excelling in everything. Noah started dance while James took up theater. Mila was also doing dance and was doing good in school. Aaron and Nattie were being like all other three and four year olds. Today was a special day as everyone had chocolate chip and cheesecake pancakes for breakfast.

"Papi, is today special?" Mila asked.

Raf and Liv looked at each other, smiling.

"Yes it is, mija."

"What is today?" James asked curiously.

"Today we will go to the courthouse and sign the papers to legally make you and Nattie into Barba's." Liv said.

James looked at Raf, smiling the biggest smile Raf had seen on the child.

"Really mijo." Raf hugged him, then Nattie.

Everyone got dressed and went down to the courthouse. Before James could process it, the judge was saying,

"James and Nattie Barba."

James hugged his sister, his parents, brother, and other little sister.

Afterwards they all went off to celebrate and to enjoy life as a family that now nobody could divide.


End file.
